Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190202024629
Hi guys!!! So I asked what you guys wanted to hear, and a few of you said Sophie's death... so here you go! I don't think this is that good, but I hope you guys enjoy it! :) I'll try and use a few more of your suggestions soon! Thanks! When the Sun sets, one will go. '----------------------------------------------------------' Sophie Foster knew that if she made one move in the wrong direction, she would end up dead. Swan Song, Sophie thought desperately. No reply. SWAN SONG. Sophie internally screamed, pushing her thought out as far as she could. ' '“Please,” she whispered, voice shaking, “''Please''.” She heard the heavy footsteps behind her, and she shoved herself back into the dark crevice of the rocks, pressing her face against the side of the rough surface, a slow tear tracking its way down her face. “Little Moonlark.... Where are you? I never took you as one to hide,” she heard the man growl. The footsteps drew closer, and she flattened herself against the rock, wishing she could disappear. The man slowly passed by her. Sophie waited with bated breath, sweat trickling down her face. She let out a huff of relief but instantly regretted it as she heard the cloaked Neverseen member pause and turn around. She looked around desperately for some sort of escape, some sort of way out. When she peeked around the corner, she found a pair of familiar silvery blue eyes staring back at her. ' '“Found you,” Tam grinned, a sickening smile that made Sophie’s stomach twist. Sophie scrambled back, holding her hands out in defense. She focused on the belt she had around her waist. If she could just twist the dangling bird charm three times, she could set off a series of protective force fields. “Look, Tam, I know you’re in there,” Sophie pleaded, her hand creeping towards her side. Tam body jerked towards her shakily, like some sort of demented puppet on strings. His vacant smile never left his face. “Oh, poor, little, stupid Sophie, don’t you get it? Tam’s not gonna be back. It’s only me in charge. I guess all of you underestimated what strange, old Vespera could do, huh?” Sophie grabbed the charm, and twisting the bird frantically, resulting in an unseen force pushing between them. Sophie found herself surrounded by a protective bubble. She turned to Tam, no Vespera? Her heart steadied as she realized she was somewhat safe. “I pity you, Vespera. You think you can win, you think you’re going to defeat us. You’re wrong. We’re prepared- the Black Swan will defeat you, and you’ll rot in Exile like the monster you are.” Sophie felt her confidence slip and her breathing constrict as she met Tam’s glazed over eyes. He was standing calmly, Vespera betraying no sign of emotion. Slowly, his lips twitched into a sneer. “I guess it wasn’t just me you underestimated. Your little Shade here is far more capable than you could imagine.” Sophie’s head shot up, realizing what she meant in a blinding flash. “No,” she mumbled, scuttling back. ' '“Oh yes,” Tam laughed, a black jet shooting out his outstretched palm, splitting her forcefield with an ear-splitting crack. ' '''He reached for her, and she blindly clawed out, her nails catching the side of his face. They left a bloody trail on his left cheek. He howled, and Sophie took that as her cue to run. She heard him pound after her. ' '''“Oh my god,” she whispered frantically, searching for an exit, “Oh my god.” She had lost her panic switch, she couldn’t seem to reach anyone from inside this strange cave, and she knew… she knew she was out of options. She felt a hand close around her wrist, and she screamed. Tam loomed over her. “You know, what I find the strangest of all this,” Vespera mused from inside Tam's head, “is that you could kill us in the blink of an eye. If you really wanted too, you could stop this whole mess in its track. But you won’t.” Sophie shook her head blindly. She couldn’t kill Tam- he was Linh’s brother, Biana’s boyfriend, her friend. She couldn’t take someone like that away from the others. ' '“Please, Tam. Please, please. I know you’re in there.'' Please.” Her voice cracked, as a swirling stream of tar-black smoke formed in Tam’s hands. The black circled her and she felt her oxygen slowly dwindle. ' '“There is no Tam, Sophie. Only you and me,” he told her, a manic edge to his voice. ' '''The smoke thickened, draining Sophie’s air at a sluggish pace. She felt her vision dim. “I forgive you, Tam. I forgive you,” she choked out, looking him in the eye as best she could. Something cracked in his eyes, like a mirror splintering into a thousand pieces. ' '“Sophie…. Sophie?” she heard him sputter, very clearly himself. Her eyes widened, and she willed herself to meet his gaze even as the cloud of smoke around her strengthened into a swirling wall. ' '“Sophie," he was panicking, on the edge of tears, "Sophie, I can’t stop. Oh god, I can’t stop it. Sophie-” his hysterical voice abruptly cut off, replaced with Vespera's monotone. “Just die already, Moonlark. You’re causing too much trouble,” he sneered, Vesperas cold tone back in place. Sophie saw the shadows around her solidify and she felt her throat close off as all her air disappeared. She saw the faces of her friends flash before, Keefe’s laughter, Dex’s jokes, Fitz’s smile, Biana’s courage, Linh’s kindness, and Tam’s determination to change the world. She knew they would carry on her legacy. “You said we were going to lose, you said we were going to be destroyed. What do you think now, Sophie Foster?” Tam asked an unnatural smirk in place. Sophie looked at her friend, a hero, a legend, a boy who was being controlled by a murderer and choked out her last words. “The Black Swan will win, and when they do, I’ll be laughing from my grave.” Sophie forced herself to smile. ''' '''Tam’s face contorted into a twisted snarl, and Sophie felt her vision blacken. The last thing Sophie Foster saw was Tam’s face twisting back into Vespera’s cold grin, the cruel smile at odds with the lonely tear streaking down his face. Swan Song, Sophie thought weakly, her last bit of life twinkling away, like a star blinking out of existence. Swan Song. '----------------------------------------------------------' 'When the Sun set, one was gone. '